Long Live
by Caroline Maxwell
Summary: The story of the Next Generation's life at Hogwarts. Based on the song:"Long Live"-by-Taylor Swift.


**AN: I hope you like this story! I'm basically going to do this story like Rick Riordan did The Son Of Neptune and The Lost Hero By Splitting the Chapters by each Character. I hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Long Live

Chapter 1: James

The Train

James ran through the barrier, followed closely by the rest of his family. Lily was clinging to her mother as she saw the train. Her eyes were wide. James smirked and pushed his cart toward the train. He gave his mum a quick hug. He shook his dad's hand, but his dad stole a quick hug. James patted Albus's shoulder. Lily pounced on James and gave him a tight hug.

"Be careful," she muttered.

"Don't forget to write!" his mother called after him.

James climbed aboard the train with a wide smile. He was officially going to Hogwarts for the first time. He was going to see the candles, the greenhouses, the classes, Hagrid's hut. He was going to follow the same paths that his family has walked. He, James Sirius Potter, would make history at Hogwarts. He was going to be like his grandfather, his father, and his great god father (**AN: Is this actually real? IDK**). James, being lost in his thoughts, bumped into someone.

"Oh, Sorry!" James practically yelled as he straightened himself. He looked at the person and put on his I-didn't-mean-to-I-swear look. This usually worked on his father, but his mother, having grown up with six brothers, never believed it.

A girl stood up before him, straightening her clothes. She had deep, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a crooked smile. She looked up at him, and her smile grew. James got a lurch of something in his stomach. He questioned over it before

"It's okay. I'm usually the one that is bumping into something or someone. It's nice to get to hear someone else saying 'I'm sorry'. I'm Taylor, by the way, Taylor Finnigan," She smiled once again and began to walk away.

James turned, watching her leave. A knot pierced his stomach, telling him to pull her to him. He ignored the thought, but he called after her.

"I'm James. James Sirius Potter!" He yelled, hoping the Potter part would make her stop, but he was mistaken. She continued to walk away.

James sighed and walked into a compartment. A girl sat near the window. She was curled up. She pulled her knees closer to herself and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin in between them. The light brunette headed girl looked up at him. She blinked, her pale blue eyes shining.

"Hi," James Said softly, "Can I sit here?"

The girl let out a soft chuckle, "I don't know, can you?"

James smiled, "Yep," he plopped down across from her as the girl rolled her eyes.

She looked out the window, searching for something.

"Whatcha' looking for?"

She sighed contently, seeming to find it, "My mum," she then pointed at a dirty blonde haired lady standing next to Aunt Hermione.

Aunt Hermione and the lady were talking politely with each other. Soon, his mum, Ginny joined the conversation, giving the girl's mum a hug. James eyebrows knit together.

"She knows my mum?"

The girl gasped, "Are you James?"

"Yeah...who-who're you?"

"JAMES! Don't you remember me? It's ME!" When she saw no recognition, she said, "It's Piper. Piper Longbottom."

Recognition filled his face.

"Piper? The same Piper that ripped Albus's teddy bear's head off?"

"The same."

James laughed. His ten year old brother had always held a grudge against Piper.

"Wow. I haven't seen you since we were both six! It's been five years." James sat up to face her.

Piper dropped her legs, "I know. Ages."

James leaned forward, "Yeah."

Piper leaned toward him as well, "Mm..."

The door slid open and the two leaned back in their seats, hurriedly. Taylor's head appeared. James's heart sped up. _Wha-? _he thought.

"Oh, uh, I was wondering, could I sit with you?"

James hurriedly nodded. Taylor smiled and sat next to him. Piper glared at her, but quickly looked away.

*_30_ Minutes Later*

Taylor left James and Piper, wanting to see her friends. Piper turned away from the window - which she had stared at while James and Taylor kept turning beet red whenever they glanced at each other - and looked at James. He had a dreamy expression on his face. Piper scoffed and turned away, again. The knot of jealousy tightening.


End file.
